jadeawockeezfandomcom-20200215-history
Jadeawockeez Wiki
Jadeawockeez (jade-a-wohck-heez) is the alias of the well known section Jade from batch 2013 of the Philippine Science High School-Main Campus. As Barney from the show "How I met Your Mother" says, "This is going to be LEGENDARY," Jade IS legendary. Jade Profiles from SY 2009-2010 The "BOYS"- I mean BIOLOGICALLY BOYS:)) CN 1 Carlos Miguel Tolentino Abilay a.k.a. migs FACTS: Favorite Expression: loko ka!!(you’re crazy!!) Sport/Hobby: pingpong Food: sisig/chicken Tambayan: dorm Current class: Jasmine 2013 Some info on Migs: Migs is a DL who fairs quite well in the field of Social Science. CN 3 Azie Amosco Calinao a.k.a. “wala akong nickname!^^” FACTS: Favorite Expression: ULOL! Sport/Hobby: lahat Food: sisig?calderata,sweets Tambayan: gazebo Current class: Jasmine 2013 Some info on Azie: He has nice hair. CN 4 Kevin Sebastian Magdaluyo Dayao a.k.a. kevin FACTS: Favorite Expression: Sport/Hobby: magic Food: Tambayan: CN 5 John Erwin Vicente Dela Torre a.k.a. john FACTS: Favorite Expression: may homework? Sport/Hobby: ping pong Food: Jollibee Tambayan: kung saan maraming tao CN 6 Jose Mario Roque Divino, Jr. a.k.a. jr. FACTS: Favorite Expression: why not? Sport/Hobby: soccer/table tennis Food: seafood/food and chips Tambayan: dorm??? CN 7 Cholo Reyes Guiam FACTS: Favorite Expression: yow wasup! Sport/Hobby:wala Food:mushroom swis Tambayan:gazebo/gstand CN 8 Rodesto Mishael Talanay Laserna a.k.a. lachienna FACTS: Favorite Expression: ULOL! Sport/Hobby: swimming and water sports Food:ice cream Tambayan: movie theatre CN 9 Rans Miguel Nunag Lintag a.k.a. rans FACTS: Favorite Expression: what?????? Sport/Hobby: swimming Food: sinigang/tinola Tambayan: dorm CN 10 Jeremy Jay Beltran Magdaong a.k.a. Jeremy/Jed FACTS: Favorite Expression: (sigh) Sport/Hobby: Tennis Food: Fruits Tambayan: dorm = = CN 11 Ethan Andre’ Villanueva Mallari a.k.a. ethan FACTS: Favorite Expression: (clapping sounds) Sport/Hobby: biking(seriously) Food: garlic bread Tambayan: someplace quiet CN 12 John Vincent Dungca Musico a.k.a. YNO FACTS: Favorite Expression: PANGIT!/ULOL!/TAE! Sport/Hobby: play computer Food: FOOD? Tambayan: gazebo CN 13 Rene Josiah Monta Quinto a.k.a. Josh FACTS: Favorite Expression: Sport/Hobby: Food: Tambayan: CN 14 Angelo Brian Lamosa Ribleza a.k.a. Gelo FACTS: Favorite Expression: PUSANG AMA!/ULOL!/BOTCHOG!/DUROG!/LAMOG! Sport/Hobby: pingpong/play computer Food: Black Forest Cake Tambayan: gazebo CN 15 Josef Lorenzo Aquino Sison a.k.a. Josef FACTS: Favorite Expression: Astig! Sport/Hobby: basketball/ minsan magbasa Food: Inihaw na Baboy! Tambayan: gaz 'The "GIRLS"' 'CN 16 Gillian Jireh Faye Viernes Anonas a.k.a. Gillian' FACTS: Favorite Expression: dude!/aaaah! Sport/Hobby: computer games Food: FOOD :D Tambayan: F.lobby/gazebo sometimes CN 17 Ilana Teves Antonio a.k.a. Ilana FACTS: Favorite Expression: 09-62263 Sport/Hobby: draw/write/imagine Food: cake Tambayan: where friends are CN 18 Joy Emika Corpuz Balagtas a.k.a. LJ FACTS: Favorite Expression: stupid! Sport/Hobby: soccer! Food: any Korean!!! Tambayan: field :D /SHB Rm. 305 CN 19 Fatima Nina Lumen Genuino Dajac a.k.a. Nins FACTS: Favorite Expression: Omaygahd!/Lah! Sport/Hobby: Pet Society Food: coke zero Tambayan: Front Lobby CN 20 Jana Paula Nillos Datu a.k.a. Jana FACTS: Favorite Expression: :-bd Sport/Hobby: swimming and running Food: pasta ala carlo Tambayan: Pisay = = CN 21 Sindi Karolina Martinez Galvez a.k.a. Sin/Sindi FACTS: Favorite Expression: haha :P/xD Sport/Hobby: reading/writing Food: Bacon Tambayan: depende:P CN 22 Patricia Rochelle Ocaban Gan a.k.a. Gan FACTS: Favorite Expression: sabog! Sport/Hobby: Too many… Food: Ribs =P~ Tambayan: lahat! CN 23 Elyza Marie Purugganan Geron a.k.a. “ (-_-)” FACTS: Favorite Expression: What the ______!!! (just fill it up)/ kab00m! / bading! Sport/Hobby: keychain collection (too weird)/Volleyball Food: I’m good with anything (‘wag lang SANA caf food ) Tambayan: Everywhere (I walk often) CN 24 Alecksandra Calisay Javier a.k.a. “malay ko?AJ? Baka…..ewan ko sa’yo” FACTS: Favorite Expression: whatever Sport/Hobby: poems, ANIME, manga Food: adobo, chocolates, etc Tambayan: Pakialam mo?! CN 25 Raissa Stefannie Narciso Manucom a.k.a. Stef FACTS: Favorite Expression: hala Sport/Hobby: thinking Food: Chinese Tambayan: school CN 26 Marian Camille Cunanan Obrero FACTS: Favorite Expression: depends on my mood … . . Sport/Hobby: (depends on my mood) Food: (depends on my mood) Tambayan: (depends on my mood) CN 27 Alyssa Beatrice Carreon Poblete a.k.a. Gagobea FACTS: Favorite Expression: Sport/Hobby: reading Food: STRAWBERRY:> Tambayan: SECRET! CN 28 Andrea Betina Bumanglag Satur a.k.a. Andie =))) FACTS: Favorite Expression: LOSER! Sport/Hobby: anything interesting Food: LUSH! Anything chocolate Tambayan: caf CN 29 Justice Dominique Manguiob Tecson a.k.a. justiceyeah FACTS: Favorite Expression: whatever Sport/Hobby: a lot Food: mashed potato Tambayan: anywhere CN 30 Marielle Anne Macalino Villanueva a.k.a. princess FACTS: Favorite Expression: No.duh :P Sport/Hobby: singing Food: worms :o/gummy bears Tambayan: kung saan ako tumatambay The "GROUPS" Small group The small group composed of 4 members. These would be Ilana , Nins , Sindi and Stefannie . It was a group that usually talked to theU.G.G. and Gillian and theDormer boys This group was often seen in the front lobby for the 2md semester. http://jadeawockeez.wikia.com/index.php?title=Groups_in_Jade&action=edit&section=3 edit Dormer boys The dormer boys consisted of 6 out of 8 male dormers. This does not include John . These would include, Migs , Mario , Rans , Jeremy , Ethan and Josh . Azie and Rod were not part of the dormer boys group. The dormer boys do not usually hang out together except for maybe Migs, Rans and Jeremy who occasionally eat together in the morning, http://jadeawockeez.wikia.com/index.php?title=Groups_in_Jade&action=edit&section=4 edit Big group Contains the so-called "popu" group and the not-so-popue group. Includes Kevin, May-anne, Justice, Bea, Josef, Cholo, and others. They are the more social of the jade personas, SOME people don't like them, but who cares? They don't even know this page exists. haha. =)) Latest activity Category:Browse